Our Connections Are Like Sparks
by FairyXDreams
Summary: When Erza senses an enormous amount of magical power she looks to find who it is. She searches for the person or creature with this amount of power and finds a mystery girl.


_Pop. Snap. Crackle._ Where the sounds being heard from the battle going on between these two mages. I had sense an enormous amount of magical power. The curious me decided to follow this dynamic magic; this magic leads me to a fearful clash.

My eyes first sighted a teenage age girl, who looked to be about the same age as me. I move my scarlet bangs from out of my eyes to see her more clearly.

From the back she had golden blonde hair that reaches up to her mid-back, also I notice there were a couple of bruises and cuts on her body.

In the duel, the mystery girl's stealth movements made the way she fought powerful, making you awe. The way her magic communicated with her body and strike her opponent with her powerful attack- was just amazing.

The female mage was doing well in her battle between her and her opponent, or so I thought.

The man played an evil trick on her.

Before she was going for her final attack she had sense another magical presence behind her, making her stop. She turns around facing me. Her icy cold blue eyes glare at mine, giving me shivers running down my spine.

If you could make the well known "Titania" shiver, then that must mean you have to be one powerful mage.

We stared at each other for a good 15 seconds—until; the man came up from behind her and slashes his sword into her right arm. My eyes widen when I saw the blonde mage grab her arm and a large amount of blood came flowing out from it.

Shock by this, the girl took away her gaze from me and look at the man, grunting feeling the pain coming from her arm. She tightens her grip on her arm trying to stop the blood flow, but it fail.

"Y-You" She said, glaring at the man. I could hear in her voice she was trying to sound strong, but I could tell she was trying to hide in her pain.

The man devilishly grin at her, "Not so tough now, huh, Aria-_chan_~" He smirk, taking his sword and licking her blood.

_This man is disgusting!_ I thought grunting my teeth, waiting to see if Aria would make her next move.

Aria had collapse to the ground, not able to bear the pain. The man gave a wicked laugh. I gave him death glares, trying to hold in my urge to fight him by tighten my fist.

He sigh, "You gave me a lot of trouble, Aria-chan" He said, picking her up bridal style.

He started to walked away with Aria.

I couldn't let that happen.

I jump up from my hiding spot and started running towards the guy, "Oi! What do you think you're going with her?!"

He turned around, "Who the hell are-" before he could finish his sentence, I punched him straight in the face.

I grab the girl and started to ran away to find the nearest hospital to put Aria in for her injuries. I left the guy knock out cold on the ground.

Time Skip

I felt the sun rays hitting down on my face and I slowly open my eyes. I stood up rubbing my eyes; I looked around to see that I was in a white painted room.

"W-where am I?" I questioned, bewildered. I looked around to see a dark figure coming my way. I tighten the grip on the sheets.

_That bastard! Where the hell did he put me!? _I thought in rage.

"You're in a hospital. How are your injuries?" A feminine voice spoke.

That dark figure turns out to be a teenage girl with long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She wore Heart Kreuz armor, a blue skirt and black boots.

I blink, "My injuries?" I looked down seeing that my right arm was bandaged up. I touch my arm remembering what had happen.

"I feel better… you must be the one from before. Thanks for saving me" I gave a warm smile, giving her a slight nod. She took a step back not expecting that reaction from me, but then regains her posture, giving me a small smile and a slight nod.

I took the sheets from off my body and started to get up from the bed. I felt a cold chill coming from my body.

I looked down," Kya! W-why the hell am I naked!?" I yelled, taking the bed sheets to cover myself.

"Your clothes were torn, so I took them off" The scarlet hair teen said, folding her arms across her chest having a small smirk on her face. "Don't worry I got you this" She took out a cheerleading outfit. There was a visible irk mark on my head.

"I'm not wearing that! Don't you have something normal?" I asked which I regretted because she took out a bunny outfit and a maid outfit.

_What was wrong with this girl?_ I sigh rubbing my temples. She then took out a light blue jeans shorts and a red Heart Kreuz shirt.

_Finally, a normal outfit _I thought sighing in relief.

"Ah, thank you so much, um..." I pause not knowing her name.

"Sorry for the late introduction. My name is Erza Scarlet" She smirk, putting her hand in front for a me to shake.

"I'm Aria Pendragon" I return the smirk, shaking her hand.

Erza and I went to a town where the town's people gave her a huge horn that they decorated for her for subdued a demon. I stare in awe not believing she had that amount of power to do that. She carried it with ease with her right hand. She thanked them and we had said are good byes and started walking.

"E-Erza-san..." I whisper, she turns around and looked at me. "D-Do you need any help carrying the horn?" I ask thinking that the horn must be heavy for her.

"No, it's easy to carry. Just call me Erza."

"That's impressive that you were able to subdue a demon" I smile, looking up at the horn, admiring it.

"It was nothing special. I was meaning to ask you something, Aria"

"What is it?" I said, looking over to Erza now.

"Why was that guy chasing after you?" She asks having a serious look on her face.

I sigh I knew she was going to ask me that sooner or later, "He was trying to bring me back to _that _place, but I didn't want to go back. I felt abused and that's why I ran away." I look down staring at my brown lace boots.

"I still haven't found a place where I belong yet, so I decided to look for a guild I would belong in that would help me understand this world better, but I didn't find one as yet" I said, looking over at Erza. She had a sad look in her eyes.

I wave my hands in front of my face, "Don't worry about it, Erza. I'm sure I'll find a guild sooner or later" I gave her a reassuring smile.

She stopped walking and stares into my eyes. I tense up, it felt as if she was looking for something. Erza put a finger on her chin then nodded to herself.

"Well, Aria, would you like to join my guild Fairy Tail?" She said, giving me a soft smile, taking her finger off her chin.

"Fairy Tail?" I gave a shock look. I didn't know she was in a guild, especially one of thestrongest guilds in Fiore.

She nods, "Yes. It might be a trouble making guild, but it's a heart- warming guild full with kind people"

"Can I really join?" I questioned, tilting my head.

"Yes, but I have to inform master about it first"

A huge grin was plaster on my face and I couldn't help but hug Erza.

"Thank you!" I said delighted, squeezing my grip on her. She was startled by the sudden hug but hugged me back, ruffling my hair softly.

I let go of Erza, "S-sorry about that, I guess I got too over excited" I blush in embarrassment, rubbing the back of my head.

Erza chuckle, "Now, let's get going"

We started back walking and I couldn't help but grin all the way there.

**A/N: Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I'm not really sure if I should continue this story or not, but please tell me if I should.**

_**Bye~!**_


End file.
